Un Payaso Desafortunado
by chicaotaku95
Summary: Universo Alterno Donde tras conocer al Payaso Hisoka y sentir lastima de él, Gon decide hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarle.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Advertencias: **tiene contenido **shounen-ai **(chico x chico)

Dedicado a **Gingana**. Espero que lo disfrutes y te encante, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Este fic participa en un reto del Foro: **Comunidad del Cazador**, por parte de **Gingana**. Y aprovecho para invitarlos a unirse al foro a aquellos interesados en escribir fanfics de Hunter x Hunter.

Finalmente Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

**Un payaso Desafortunado**

Era un día cualquiera, tal vez no tanto ya que por fin era viernes. Lo que significaba ¡adiós escuela! Gon y su mejor amigo Killua aprovechaban los fines de semana para divertirse, ir al centro comercial, al cine, parques de diversiones etc. Pero llego un punto en el que ya estaban aburridos de todo eso.

-¿Y si hacemos algo diferente?- sugirió el Moreno a su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó el albino

-Esto- dijo mientras le mostraba un volante de un circo- parece divertido y está cerca ¿Vamos?

El chico peliblanco se quedó observando a su mejor amigo, a decir verdad la idea no le animaba mucho, pero tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de Gon.

-Está bien- dijo con un encogimiento de hombro- ¡vamos! ¡Una carrera a ver quién llega primero, el que pierda invita los dulces!-

-¡Killua eso es trampa!- dijo Gon a quien Killua le había puesto el pie para que tropezara, aunque logro reponerse pronto.

Y así los dos niños atravesaban las calles de su ciudad para probar quien era el más veloz. Aunque al final llegaron en empate, como siempre.

Ambos niños fueron al tal circo y se divirtieron, pudieron observar como los trapecistas desafiaban las leyes de la gravedad, en otras ocasiones como la mujer barbuda pudo levantar tres veces su peso, el hombre bala entre otras cosas.

-Y ahora, damas y caballeros- anuncio el dueño del circo, un hombre bastante apuesto de cabello negro y trajes del mismo color - con ustedes el payaso del circo- los espectadores aplaudieron animados, expectantes por reírse un rato. Apareció un hombre, que a pesar de su disfraz de payaso, maquillaje y cabello naranja; era muy atractivo. Muchas mujeres se desmallaron tan sólo de verlo.

Su acto comenzó y muchos creerían que fue un éxito, Sin embargo fue un completo desastre.

Los chistes eran de un humor negro, decía chistes como:

"La mamá le dice a la niña ciega: Y si te vuelves a portar mal, te cambio los muebles de lugar."

"Mamá, mamá, ¿me das una galleta?

- Niño, están encima del frigorífico.

- Mamá, es que no tengo brazos...

- Si no hay brazos, no hay galletas."

A decir verdad Killua se rio un poco con estos chistes, sin embargo a la demás audiencia le pareció desagradable y abuchearon al payaso del circo.

El circo no tuvo más opción que continuar con el programa. Por alguna razón Gon no pudo dejar de sentir lástima por el payaso, si bien los chistes no eran apropiados para niños, tampoco tenían que desacreditar el esfuerzo que le ponía en ello.

Siguieron viendo otros actos como el de un hombre espadachín que era capaz de cortar cualquier cosa con su Katana, una mujer asombrosa que podía disparar a cualquier objetivo y con los ojos vendados, también un hombre pequeño y extraño que podía reproducir copias exactas de objetos.

Al final cuando salieron del circo Killua empezó a decirle a Gon lo que opinaba del dichoso circo.

-Estuvo bastante bien- admitió Killua- esperaba que fuese bastante aburrido, pero no lo fue.

-Si- dijo pensativamente Gon- fue divertido.

Killua pudo percatarse de que algo extraño le pasaba a su amigo, esperaba que dijera algo de forma alegre o emocionada como siempre; pero no fue así, era como si estuviera pensando en otras cosas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó - pareces triste

-No es nada- le respondió Gon. Sonriéndole- es solo que...

Pero justo en ese momento iban pasando por una de las carpas donde los trabajadores del circo se vestían y dos hombres salieron. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y una cruz en la frente y el otro era el payaso que habían visto ese mismo día y que fracaso en su acto.

-Debes mejorar tu acto- le dijo el hombre pelinegro al payaso

-Pero si es perfecto así- afirmo el payaso con una usual voz francesa y de cierta forma en tono de burla- lo que pasa es que esa gente no tiene sentido del humor.

-No- afirmo fríamente el pelinegro- no lo es. Si no puedes encontrar algo mejor que hacer, te sacaremos del circo. ¿Entendido?

-Lo que tú digas- afirmo el payaso con un encogimiento de hombros, aunque su sonrisa no desapareció.

Todos los conocidos de Gon, sabían muy bien que era de noble corazón. Pero muchas veces ese corazón le traería muchos problemas, como en esta ocasión.

Desde qué había visto el acto de Hisoka y como lo habían abucheado, Gon no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Pero ahora tendría la oportunidad de ayudarle.

Gon caminó hacia el payaso. Killua lo seguía de cerca, pero a juzgar por su mirada sabía muy bien lo que Gon tramaba y no le parecía buena idea.

-Hola- Saludó Gon a Hisoka con una sonrisa- Soy Gon Freecs

-Hola, _mons amis_- le regresó el saludo el payaso- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

-En realidad, nosotros queremos ayudarte- dijo Gon y el rostro de Killua no mostraba sorpresa alguna, al parecer ya veía venir esto. Algo típico de Gon- quiero ayudarte- aclaró Gon viendo la cara de pocos amigos que ponía Killua - a mejorar tu acto.

Después de eso Hisoka se quedó observando al pequeño Gon por un momento, después una sonrisa se asomó por su apuesto rostro y empezó a reír un poco.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas -empezó a decir el payaso con su acento francés – es peligroso acercarse demasiado al sol, te quemaras- le dijo con una mirada lasciva, que al parecer solo Killua la había notado.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Quiero ayudarte!- replicó Gon un poco molesto e Hisoka lo observo por un par de minutos.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

Gon se quedó pensativo por un momento e incluso Killua e Hisoka pudieron observar como salía humo de su cabeza, finalmente respondió:

-No tengo un razón, sólo sentí lastima. Quiero ayudar- dijo Gon con una mirada de determinación que indicaba que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta. Hisoka río un poco más y después aceptó. Le agradaba ese pequeño testarudo. Acordaron de verse el siguiente día en la mañana y después Killua y Gon retomaron su camino a casa.

Caminaron un par de metros en silencio. Gon podía notar que su amigo estaba molesto y sabia la razón, pero prefirió guardar silencio; si Killua quería decir algo lo diría y así fue.

-Me parece muy mala idea, Gon

-¿Por qué?- le contestó un poco deprimido por la negativa de su mejor amigo

-Es un completo extraño, además no te parece que es… ¿extraño?

-No- contestó inocentemente- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Por la forma en que te miraba!- exclamo Killua escandalizado, a veces Gon era demasiado inocente- parecía como si fueras algún tipo de alimento – dijo mientras se estremecía al recordar su mirada sobre él - Deberías de dejar de ayudar al primero con quien te encuentras, Gon. En el futuro eso te traerá problemas.

-Lo sé, pero tía Mito dice que si podemos ayudar a las personas es nuestro deber hacerlo.

-¿Estas seguro de que es solo por eso?- le cuestiono su mejor amigo, y pudo notar como se enrojecían un poco las mejillas de Gon.

-Sí, es solo por eso- mintió

El peliblanco se rascó la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que era ridículo intentar convencer a Gon de no ayudar al tal payaso. Una vez que se le metía una idea a la cabeza no se la podía sacar.

-Muy bien, te ayudaré- dijo con un suspiro y la sonrisa de Gon se hizo mucho más grande- Y ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Pensaba que podíamos pasar a la biblioteca mañana antes de reunirnos con Hisoka y pedirle a Kurapika libros sobre chistes o algo parecido y así crear un acto que sea entretenido y divertido.

-Bien, mientras buscare en internet Chistes más actualizados y no tan sádicos.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 10 de la mañana en la biblioteca.

-Sí, ¡nos vemos Gon!- se despidió el peliblanco mientras se dirigía a su casa que estaba a unas diez cuadras de la casa de Gon.

Gon le observo marcharse y poco después siguió su andar hacia su propia casa. Gon no sabía por qué pero aquel extraño le había resultado tan fascinante, aunque al mismo tiempo no podía ignorar a su instinto que le decía que aquel hombre era peligroso. Pero entonces recordó nuevamente como le abuchearon, así que llego a la conclusión que una persona así no podía ser del todo mala. Más que nada se sentía ansioso de ayudarle y conocerle mejor.

* * *

Al siguiente día, tal como se lo propuso el par, investigaron chistes y otras cosas graciosas que podría hacer el payaso. Sin embargo las cosas no salieron como lo planearon. Parecía que simplemente el payaso no tenía talento para hacer reír a otros - o por lo menos con chistes y bromas "inocentes"- a pesar de sus esfuerzos el payaso terminaba convirtiendo chistes blancos en chistes de humor negro.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- le reprendió el peliblanco – se trata de hacer reír a la gente con chistes blancos.

-Pero esos chistes son tan… aburridos- termino de decir Hisoka después de un bostezo.

-Iré por un dulce- anuncio Killua y dejo a Gon e Hisoka solos.

Gon se quedó observando a su mejor amigo, un tanto preocupado por el, parecía bastante estresado y molesto cuando Hisoka estaba alrededor de ellos. ¿Por qué? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que un brazo rodeaba su cuello en forma de un abrazo y una cara se posaba sobre su hombro.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- le preguntó el payaso

-Estoy preocupado por Killua, parece molesto.

-Bueno- le susurro Hisoka a Gon en el oído, de tal forma que la cara de Gon se puso roja al instante, no solo por el cosquilleo de su aliento contra su piel sino que también por sus palabras- yo también estaría molesto si te viera poner tanto esfuerzo en ayudar a alguien más.

Después de ver lo tenso que se había puesto el muchachito, Hisoka decidió dejarlo en paz. Una vez que Hisoka se retiró del hombro de Gon, este pudo percibir como su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado y tenia se cara roja y caliente.

-¿Gon estas bien?- le pregunto el albino una vez que regresó con dos cajas del señor choco-robot.

-Sí, vamos Killua.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días y las cosas no mejoraban. Y lo que era peor para Gon era que se ponía más extraño en presencia del payaso, su cara se enrojecía, sentía algo extraño en el estómago, o a veces simplemente se quedaba observando fijamente a Hisoka. Killua se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de su amigo, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Un día mientras estaba en la biblioteca investigando, su amigo Rubio se le acercó a Gon.

-¿Por qué tanto esmero en leer libros sobre chistes y payasos?- le preguntó Kurapika al par.

-Bueno- y así Gon le contó como decidió ayudarle a Hisoka a mejorar su acto para el circo.

-Comprendo que te esfuerces tanto en ayudarle, pero hay veces en que no se tienen las habilidades para una cosa. A veces es mejor intentar con otro trabajo que se adecue a tus habilidades- dijo consoladoramente el Rubio.

Gon se quedó observando las imágenes del libro que había elegido, no sólo había payasos, también trapecistas, magos, domadores. Fue entonces que los engranajes de Gon comenzaron a girar, ¿Y si en lugar de ser un payaso intentaba ser domador de leones o trapecista o algo por el estilo? Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

* * *

Al siguiente día los dos muchachos se encontraron de nuevo con el payaso.

-¿Qué otras cosas sabes hacer?- le pregunto El Niño de cabellos negros a Hisoka

-Muchas cosas- contestó Hisoka con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque para Killua fue una sonrisa siniestra - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Estaba pensando que tal vez lo tuyo no sea contar chistes, tal vez si tratáramos con otra cosa- dijo el muchacho mientras le mostraba la foto de un domador de leones.

-Bueno este queda descartado, ya tenemos un domador de Leones.

-Ya veo- dijo el muchacho.

-Pero me gusta tu idea, _mon ami_- le reiteró Hisoka cuando vio que ponía cara triste.

Al final terminaron probando otro tipo de actos y a decir verdad había gran variedad de actos que el payaso podía realizar a la perfección y sin embargo no eran de su agrado, y otros tantos que ni siquiera intentó ya que no eran de su interés.

Gon empezaba a desesperarse, ya llevaban cerca de un mes intentando ayudar al payaso sin ningún resultado. Aunque no se arrepentía, poco a poco Killua dejo de actuar tan a la defensiva con el payaso –cosa que el moreno realmente agradecía- y de hecho hasta había momentos en que se divertían.

Un día mientras veían las prácticas de los otros actores del circo, Gon y Killua pensaban que más podría hacer Hisoka, aunque no tenían buenos resultados.

En ese momento vieron a una mujer muy guapa, de cabello morado y ojos cafés, que al parecer se encargaba del vestuario de los que trabajaban ahí. Vieron cómo se acercaba Hisoka a ella mientras esta le tomaba las medidas. Cuando hubo terminado el payaso saco un ramo de flores, Gon y Killua se preguntaron de donde las había sacado.

-Para ti _Madeimoselle_- le dijo a Machi mientras le extendía el ramo de flores.

Sin embargo esta sólo puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoro completamente. Hisoka la observo un momento mientras ella se marchaba para seguir haciendo su trabajo. Y así con la misma facilidad que había hecho aparecer el ramo lo volvió a desaparecer.

Gon se acercó al payaso con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillando de emoción.

-¡Eso ha estado increíble! Eres sorprendente

-Si bueno, ser rechazado por una chica no es algo a lo que yo llamaría "sorprendente" Gon- dijo Killua mientras se acercaba al par.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- le respondió Gon con un Puchero- me refería a como hizo aparecer las flores y las volvió a desaparecer. ¿Qué tal si intentamos con eso?- le preguntó Gon a Hisoka, claramente refiriéndose a un acto de magia.

-Me parece una fantástica idea Gon- le dijo el payaso con una sonrisa. Después hizo aparecer las flores otra vez, pero esta vez se las dio a Gon.

Así que comenzaron con el "entrenamiento" de Hisoka como mago y a decir verdad no necesito mucha ayuda de los muchachos ya que tenía un gran talento natural, sin embargo Gon y Killua ayudaron a aportarle algunas ideas de trucos de magia impresionantes.

* * *

El primer día del estreno del nuevo acto del "Mago Hisoka", Gon estaba muy nervioso como si éste fuera el que va a dar el show y no Hisoka. Temía que a la gente no le gustará después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para ayudarle, sin embargo fue un completo éxito. A los espectadores les fascinaba ver como hacia aparecer y desaparecer cosas, o como las hacia "levitar" por la carpa.

El acto de Hisoka le ayudo al circo a firmar un contrato para una gira mundial. Gon estaba feliz de saber aquellas buenas noticias, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste ya que había sido divertido ayudar al ahora mago Hisoka y además que le había tomado cariño, aunque fuera bastante extraño.

Algunos días después Gon y Killua fueron a la estación de trenes a despedirse de Hisoka. Killua, a decir verdad se sentía feliz y aliviado de librarse de ese payaso; aunque sabía que Gon lo extrañaría.

-Les agradezco su ayuda, _bons amis_- les agradeció Hisoka antes de marcharse a su gira.

-Si- le sonrió Gon- No hay de que, ¿nos volveremos a ver?

-Sí, puedes estar seguro, Gon.

-Porque ya se me ocurrieron algunas buenas ideas para que la señorita Machi acepte una cita-

Mientas Gon le decía esto a Hisoka, Killua le lanzaba una mirada que decía "Ni se te ocurra involucrarnos con ese payaso de nuevo", claro que el moreno la ignoró completamente.

Hisoka simplemente se rio – Eso no va a ser necesario, pero estaré más que feliz si nos volvemos a encontrar.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo que podía hacer trucos de magia?- de repente le preguntó Killua un tanto enfadado con el payaso, ya que suponía que se los había estado ocultando todo este tiempo.

-Por qué me estaba divirtiendo con su ayuda- le contestó el payaso con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que una vena se mostrará en la cabeza de Killua.

-Este payaso, todo este tiempo estuvo jugando con nosotros- pensó con molestia.

-Gracias Gon. Y estaré más que feliz de aceptar tu ayuda otra vez, solo que con otro asunto- y le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa pícara- hasta luego _mon ami_-

Y así el payaso abordó el tren en el que iría toda la compañía circense.

-¡Adiós!- le dijo Gon con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el ruido del motor empezaba a anunciar su partida- ¡Nos vemos!

Y así los dos muchachos observaron como el tren partía.

-¡Vamos!- le dijo Killua

-¿A dónde?- le respondió Gon

-A mi casa, vamos a jugar videojuegos.

-Si.

Y así los dos niños comenzaron una carrera a la casa de Killua.

Durante el tiempo en que Hisoka estuvo fuera Gon estuvo al pendiente de los periódicos, y al poco tiempo empezó a recibir cartas del mismo. La gira terminaría en un año, pero Gon ya estaba ansioso de volver a verle.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Espero que les haya gustado. Realmente disfrute de hacer este fic y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Saludos!


End file.
